Current means to share files include emails and ftp/http posting. These means can require the file that is being shared to be hosted on a server. Hosting can be expensive and such systems can limit the size of files. In addition, the transfer speeds available for these systems can result in long delays when sharing large files. Peer-to-peer (p2p) file sharing solutions have been introduced, particularly in music and video sharing environments. Common p2p solutions can provide anonymous search capabilities and retrieval of files. Without proper management of shared files, these solutions can unknowingly allow for illegal distribution of protected content. Managed p2p solutions are generally limited to intranet environments and do not readily support file sharing over extranets or the Internet. Additionally, there is no known p2p file sharing solution that can provide ease of file sharing for traditional phone users and the proliferating cell phone and conference calling markets.